chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Norris
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|イシト|, Ishito}}, in , is commander of the feared Black Wind unit of the Porre military and a fair and impartial leader. Personality Norris can be seen as being stoic yet being very serious who is more focus on his missions. Upon first meeting Serge and learning he decided to go to the Dead Sea, Norris decided to see the Dead Sea for himself. Norris is also knowledgable about computers and electricity which he uses his electric engineering skills for good use. He remains serious and stoic upon seeing his dimensional counterpart in Another World where he corrects him that Lynx that he had seen was Serge in Lynx's body much to his shock and surprise as well as he reveals about Lynx's true plan which caused his decision never to follow Lynx's direct orders upon learning this. Although, he was given his TopShot technique by his dimensional counterpart before he departed. At the near end of the game, this questions Norris' desire he had fulfilled in the Porre army when he was tempted to get the Frozen Flame. Storyline Born in the heart of the militaristic empire of Porre, Norris was known for being stolid and idealistic, performing to high expectations and maintaining a high standard of excellence. He additionally studied electrical engineering. He was promoted several times at a young age, eventually becoming a leader of the Black Wind unit. Norris brought a unique style of leadership to his men, though some soldiers disliked Norris's tendency, to be honest, and unflattering. He also abode by his own moral code, acting in the year 1017 A.D. to destroy Grobyc at a Porre laboratory rather than let the killing machine be unleashed upon the outside world with the ancient superweapon StrongArm. The resulting explosion killed Luccia's brother, though Grobyc escaped unscathed. Around the same time, Norris was dispatched to spy on the Acacia Dragoons after reports came in from Lynx that the Frozen Flame existed in El Nido. Norris found that General Viper was in search of it as well, and was soon called back to Porre, where he heard that Viper and the others had disappeared. He continued to tirelessly perform his duties until 1020 A.D., at which point Porre high command learned that Viper had gone to the Dead Sea three years ago. Norris was dispatched to El Nido once more, where he came into contact with Serge (who had the body of Lynx) and Radius. Norris quickly joined their party, eager to see the Dead Sea for himself. Norris eventually found an operational computer in the Dead Sea and used his knowledge of electrical engineering to activate it, giving the party Lithosphere Investigation Report #27. During their trip, Porre invaded Another World and subjugated Viper Manor. When Serge's party returned, they found the Norris of Another World, who provided Norris with his ultimate technique, "TopShot" before his departure who now learns of Lynx's plans. Norris viewed the Porre military's actions as abhorrent and was also shocked to find Grobyc fully operational. He helped Serge thwart the Porre army and the killing machine. Later, he joined Serge in the final effort against the Time Devourer, though he was briefly tempted to take the Frozen Flame for Porre's use. His exposure to it made him question what he truly desired and why he fulfilled his role in the Porre army. How to Join When Serge, in Lynx's body, visits the Viper Manor Ruins, Norris realizes that the feline Demi-human is not the real Lynx and offers his assistance to Serge and the party. Pros *High Strength *Learns Double Tech Cons *Small Element Grid *Weak Single Techs Tech Skills *'SpiralRay' - 3 Stars *'SunShower' - 15 Stars *'TopShot' - Take Norris to see his "equivalent" in Another World in Viper Manor. *'PitchBlack' - TopShot and StrongArm (Grobyc) Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters